


December 6th

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Bex goes over to the Regan's for dinner
Relationships: Bex Merlyn/Isaac Regan
Series: Holidays 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	December 6th

It was Christmas Eve and Bex was about to head to a cabin with her family for the rest of the year, before she could leave she wanted to have dinner with Isaac and his parents. She never goes over to his house for dinner, she always just invites everyone to her place. Her dad would cook and everyone could hang out together. But this time she wanted to see how things were done at his place. She baked up some brownies and made her way to the Regan household.

It was a small house on the edge of the city, quiet little neighborhood. She's been to his house before, she used to visit all the time before college. She'd steal his skateboard and ride up and down the street all night until her dad picked her up. But it's been so long since she's had a meal prepared by Evelyn and Rory.

It's not that she wanted to avoid having dinner at their house for so long, she's just been busy ever since college. She went to school outside of the city, when she came home it was to be with her family, and then she'd be at school again. During break she liked to play musician and go on tour with Miri, but that only lasted a few weeks before it was time to get back to school. She's still in school, but now she has school and work at the Star City hospital. Luckily, she's working as a nurse so she doesn't have to worry about a residency. But if her dad gets his way, she'll be working beside him in surgery by the end of next year.

She wasn't sure what she wanted yet. All she knew was that tonight was going to be great, she would spend it with her third family, and then she'd head home to pack for the cabin.

Bex skipped up to the house and lightly knocked on the door. It didn't take long for the dog inside to start barking, she knows that bark. Mostly because it's the only dog the Regan family has, partially because it's Isaac's dog and he rarely goes anywhere without him. Within a minute the door opened, Evelyn on the other side of it.

"Spencer, shh!" She looked down at the dog as she opened the door, then looked up at Bex. "I'm glad you're here!" She gave her a smile, moving out of the way for Bex to walk in.

She stepped into the house, turning around to face Evelyn as she closed the door. "Where's the guys?"

"Rory is in the kitchen, trying to teach Isaac how to cook." She shook her head. "I love him, he's my kid..." She stepped closer to Bex and lowered her voice. "He's not a great chef."

Bex laughed. "He's getting better." She handed the brownie pan to Evelyn. "I wouldn't trust him with dinner, though." 

Evelyn nodded in agreement. "How's the season treating the Merlyns?" She asked, walking towards the kitchen, Bex right behind her.

"We had dinner with the Queens last night, we're stealing their cabin tomorrow. Gonna drive down all night."

"And you're spending your last night in the city with us?" She turned back to look at Bex before entering the kitchen.

When they walked into the kitchen, Rory was watching Isaac, completely speechless. Isaac was stirring something in a bowl, and from the look on Rory's face, it was not going to be edible.

Evelyn and Bex shared a look, Bex shrugged. "I wouldn't trade him for the world."

Her voice caught both of their attentions, Rory looked over at them and shook his head, throwing his hands in the air. Isaac gave them a big smile and tilted the bowl enough for them to see the green goo.

"It's soup." He said, trying not to laugh.

Evelyn looked from the bowl to Rory. "Dude!"

"We were making frosting." Rory said, leaning on the counter beside Isaac.

"Green frosting?"

"We used too much food coloring." Isaac jumped in, continuing to stir the green goo.

"What colors did you use?" Bex asked, walking over to Isaac to look in the bowl again.

"Green." He answered, still trying not to laugh. "And then blue....and red."

"It was the only colors we had." Rory added, looking at Bex. "We used most of the blue last week, and the red was for HD's birthday cake the other month."

"But we had a lot of green." Isaac tilted the bowl towards Evelyn again. "Mom, want some frosting?"

Evelyn shook her head. "Go set the table."

"But our cake!" Isaac pointed to the oven. "It's not done."

"You didn't take the cake out?" Rory quickly stood up straight, looking at Isaac.

"No, I didn't think it was done." Isaac shrugged.

"It beeped."

"I thought that was a reminder." He looked at the oven then back at Rory. "Oh, don't mind me, there's just a cake inside of my body." He said, changing his tone to be lower and more cartoon-like.

Rory shook his head, walking over to the oven and opening up the door. Luckily, no smoke came out. But the scent of fresh, and slightly burnt, cake filled the air. Isaac stopped stirring the icing and drug Bex to the other side of the kitchen.

"We're gonna go...not be here." He told them before pulling Bex into the living room, Bex gave them a little wave before following him.

He brought her all the way to the couch before letting go of her hand and sitting down. She sat next to him and within 5 seconds, there was a dog between them.

"It's gonna be a swamp cake." Isaac laughed. "Like Shrek."

Bex laughed, hitting his shoulder. "You're house is insane!"

"Hey, you have a crazy house too. With your....House." He shook his head, leaning back on the couch. "Actually, you have a pretty calm house."

"No one is ever home long enough to make a mess of things." She shrugged.

Isaac could sense by the tone of her voice that sentence meant more than she would admit, he also knew not to ask about it. So he asked about something else, something equally as ignored.

"Did you read the letter from your mom?"

Bex looked at Isaac, slightly shaking her head. "No point."

"Beck-"

"Only Chrissy calls me Beck."

"That is not true." Isaac said, sitting up.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Can we not talk about Natalia right now?"

"She's your mom."

"Dinah is my mom." Bex stood up, crossing her arms. "Dinah didn't leave. She did." She sighed again, reaching her hand out for Isaac's. He took her hand and stood up with her. "Let's go see if _your_ mom fixed that icing disaster."

"I tried my best." He said with a small frown, it faded within a second. "It looks like actual shit, though."

"Yeah." She nodded, dragging him back into the kitchen.

The rest of the night went by smoothly. Isaac was no longer let into the kitchen after Evelyn found some new icing, Rory finished cooking dinner, Bex helped Evelyn ice the cake while Isaac set the table. The conversation was nice, the environment was even better. Bex loved the Regan family, they were a small family but a caring one. They accepted her right away when she and Isaac started dating, and even when they fight, Evelyn and Rory are like parents to her.

She wasn't really the type to want to make long term commitments, but if she was going to choose anyone to be with forever, Isaac wasn't a bad pick. He's done nothing but support her, they made things work when she went to school out of the city, he came to see her on tour, and he was a huge nerd. He was definitely a keeper.

Dinner was almost done and it was almost time to serve the cake, Bex looked at Rory and Evelyn and thanked them for inviting her over. She took Isaac's hand and smiled at him before turning back to his parents.

"Can Isaac come to the cabin with us?" She thought of all the reasons why he couldn't as soon as the words left her mouth, but she didn't think of reasons to backtrack, she thought of ways to work around them. "I know it's Hanukkah...But I'll bring him back before it ends."

Rory and Evelyn looked at each other, then at Isaac and Bex on the other side of the table.

"You can keep him." Rory said.

"Gee, thanks, Dad."

"If your girlfriend wants to take you to a cabin, you can go." Evelyn said, looking at Isaac. She then looked at Bex and nodded. "He's free to go."

Bex smiled, looking back at Isaac. "What do you think? Wanna freeze your ass off in a snow cabin?"

"Just you and your family?"

Bex thought about it for a second. "Chris might....bring someone..." She looked up for a minute then returned her gaze to Isaac. "But she's too chicken to admit how she feels so it'll probably just be us."

He nodded. "I'm in!" He gave her a smile, it quickly faded. "Do I have to pack now? You said you're leaving tonight."

Bex's eyes got wider. "Yeah, we should pack you some warm stuff."

The two of them then stood up.

"We'll be back for cake!" Isaac said before they raced upstairs to his bedroom.


End file.
